Simplify the following expression. $ 1 \times 2 + 9 \times \dfrac{ 30 }{ 6 } $
Answer: $ = 1 \times 2 + 9 \times 5 $ $ = 2 + 9 \times 5 $ $ = 2 + 45 $ $ = 47 $